The Legend of Zelda: Re-Imagined
by NintendoKnight1
Summary: Princess Zelda is given the task of protecting the All-powerful Triforce from anyone who would abuse it. A confident young swordsman named Link arrives on the scene and lends her his strength. The powerful bond this duo forms may save Hyrule from a dark future.
1. Prologue

**~ The Legend of Zelda: Re-Imagined ~**

**~ Prologue ~**

There's a tale of a mystical land... A land with a Golden Power.

This isn't just any old tale. This is a _legend_.

A Long time ago, in the beginning, the world was chaos.

It was then that the _gods of old_, the three golden goddesses descended from the Distant Heavens.

Their mission: to bring harmony in the midst the chaos.

_Din, the golden goddess of power, with her own hands crafted the solid foundation of the Earth. From the highest of mountaintops, to the lowest valleys. Her powerful flaming arms carved out the crimson land._

_Nayru, the golden goddess of wisdom, bestowed the land with law. With her vast understanding, she brought all forces of nature into balance, bringing about a natural unity to the land._

_Farore, the golden goddess of wisdom, created life that would uphold the law that Nayru created and live on the land that Din created._

When they all saw that their work was complete, they descended into the heavens, leaving in their place the sacred golden power.

This power was called the _Triforce_! A True force consisting of three separate pieces representing each goddess; The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Courage, and the Triforce of Wisdom.

Legend said that when one whose heart was in balance touched the triforce, it would grant his heart's desires. The Triforce itself does not pick and choose who uses it, nor does it choose what wishes it grants. It grants whatever desire it's user has, whether good or evil.

It brings reality to both benevolent passions, and malevolent lusts.

In sight of the Triforce's neutrality, where a malevolent being may have whatever he desires granted, the humans came together and formed a people that would stand together and guard the Triforce from those whose hearts are impure and vile. The group of humans chosen specifically for the task of guarding the Triforce were known as Hylians. A characteristic of the Hylians were their pointed ears, allowing them to hear the voices of the gods.

The Hylians formed the _Kingdom of Hyrule_, forever guarding the Triforce.

Years would pass, the times would change. And all too soon, the darker nature of the human heart would soon reveal itself. One day a member of the ruling family of Hyrule made the mistake of not being watchful of his words, and he had foolishly spoken about the legend of the Triforce in the midst of mixed company. Some of those people had intentions that were, at the least, questionable.

Word soon spread like wildfire. And in no time at all, the land of Hyrule was suffocating from rumors of Golden power, and a multitude of innocent minds were deluded with false ideals of glory and corrupted with visions of grandeur.

The corruptible human heart was the fuel, and word of mouth sparked the flame; Hyrule was at war, with itself.

It was every race, people, and belief to fend for themselves. Best friends turned on one another, enemies found their opportunities to be at eachother's throats, and those who desired not to be involved were caught up in unfortunate disaster.

The shroud of greed and malice over Hyrule was like a sweet aroma to creatures not natural to the land, and it called out to them. Abominations of nature invaded Hyrule from places unknown, and their presence caused an even greater uproar than was previously thought possible. These monsters held nothing in their hearts that had the even faintest clue of compassion or righteousness.

When all was thought to be lost, a hero of men appeared! The hero wielded an otherworldly weapon, which possessed an unearthly light that caused the dark forces to flee when shone forth.

The hero rode forth, casting these monsters away from Hyrule, to ensure that the land would be at peace for ages to come. When his work was done, the hero vanished into regions hidden from human eyes. What happened beyond that is unknown, and those who knew him never learned of his fate. Whether he died of old age, or by fighting a powerful foe; it is only speculation.

Yet, all was still not well within Hyrule. Unrest still existed among the people, having gone through a war amongst themselves, and against beings that disobeyed the laws of existance.

A new king of Hyrule rose and stepped forth, taking the reigns over the land. He, against the wishes of the previous generations before him, used the Triforce to unite all the people of the land. The dark clouds that brooded over Hyrule faded into nothing, and the radiant sky was once again ruling over the land of legends.

Towards the end of his reign, the king decided it was best that the Triforce not be kept in it's entirety. It's power was too precious, and the lust for power could be too great. He took a piece of the golden power that was once sought after, and he traveled to a small isolated location just outside of Hyrule. Surrounded by mountains and a valley, the king found himself at a spring watched over by a Light Spirit; a being whose existence was appointed by the gods to watch over the people.

The king offered the spirit his piece of the Triforce; the Light Spirit saw the heart of the man when he gave his plea, and received the piece from him. The king would go on, back to his home, and rule Hyrule righteously until he passed.

Generations would come and go. Eventually, a humble people group would settle in a small, uninhabited grove, further into the region by the Light Spirit's fountain. The region's serene beauty came from its close intimacy with the Light Spirit's fountain.

The Light Spirit witnessed these people as they went on their daily lives, and secretly blessed them with the possession of the Triforce piece. To this day, they've held that piece without their own knowledge.

In the tradition of Hyrule's Royal Family, the legend of the Triforce would be passed on to the Princess of Hyrule. And she would in turn guard it for the next generation, and so on.

Hundreds of years have passed since then. Life has continued in much the same way as it has before; peaceful, and undisturbed.

Until now.

The princess of this age, named _Zelda_, was given the knowledge of the Triforce by her father, the king. When the king had suddenly fallen ill, he feared for his life, and relayed the precious knowledge to his daughter. But not his son, the prince. For the king had felt the prince had become too arrogant to use this knowledge wisely. The prince, became envious that his sister was given something that he'll never obtain: Knowledge, and power.

In pure jealousy he made an attempt at the throne against his sister. The attempt failed when Zelda's attendant, Impa of the Sheikah, allowed her to flee and go into hiding.

This is where our story begins. And where the legend unfolds.

**~ End of Prologue ~**


	2. Chapter 1-1

**~ The Legend of Zelda: Re-Imagined ~**

**Chapter 1-1 - The Hand Guided By Fate**

"It's raining pretty hard, isn't it?" said an older woman, having looked out the window.

She was speaking to four other figures sitting in the bar with her.

It remained silent for a few moments, nothing heard but the rain outside.

She stepped away from the window, folded her arms and stopped.

"Come on, honey! You don't need to worry so much! This will all over soon!" the woman continued to reassure the unknown recipient.

She walked 'til she was behind the counter that she had used before to serve customers there. She was the owner, and was in charge of the bar.

Then another noise was heard, a noise not caused by the storm raging outside. The handle of the door jiggled, and the wooden structure painfully creaked open. A cloaked figure walked in, having been soaked by the rain, probably looking to get dry.

Upon seeing a potential new customer, the woman bellowed out "Hey stranger! Make yourself at home!"

The cloaked figure politely closed the door behind himself, and slowly made his way over to the bar counter. Each footstep he took left a loud echoing thud as the wooden floorboards creaked and whined under the weight of his mud-covered boots. It was all silent, as the other figures off to the side were fighting off a sense of worry as this new figure took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get for you, stranger? We've got a good selection of drinks here!" The woman optimistically urged the stranger to hopefully make an _expensive _choice.

The figure looked at the woman. She attempted to make out his face under the hood, but his eyes were hiding in the shadow his cloak provided. Even then, she could still feel his piercing gaze.

The figure uttered in a confident, yet humble manner, "I'm looking for information."

The bartender raised an eyebrow and smirked at him for a moment, a characteristic of hers that she tended to do whenever she wanted something from someone else. In this case, she wanted him to order something.

The figure smirked back, understanding what she wanted, "Eldin Ale, please." he said. This caused the bartender to chuckle as she went to get him his drink. The man quickly added "No ice please. It's cold enough outside."

The other four figures in the bar had been drilling holes into the side of his head with their eyes since he walked in. Each one had been paying close attention to him, watching for even the slightest movement. They were keeping an eye out for suspicious activity.

The woman gave the man his drink and spoke up "I'm Telma. This here's my bar. If you're looking for information, stranger, then I'm not sure how much help I can be to you."

He looked down at the cup with the ale for a moment, almost as if he was wondering how safe it was to drink. He smirked again, took the cup in his left hand, and took a few sips.

He lowered the drink back to the counter, and then with his opposite arm reached to a back pocket to pull out a photo, and he held it out in front of Telma.

"Have you seen this girl?"

Telma took a good look at the picture, "Nope, never seen her before. She's a cute one, though. Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

The man chuckled as he put the picture back. "Nah, she's my younger sister. She went missing a while back. I'm just trying to track her down."

"She's not the only girl that's gone 'missing.' Have you seen the commotion outside?", Telma remarked.

The man took another sip of his drink.

She continued, "They're looking for Princess Zelda. Can you believe it? She ran away from the castle. It's a darn shame."

He put down his drink and asked, "The princess? That's who they're searching for?"

Telma sighed, "Yup. Sad it had to go down like this."

The man smirked, having noticed something in her words that she didn't catch.

He started, "You sure know a lot about what's going on. When I got here, the guards had questioned me on where I had been, and what people I was with. They never said a word about what, or who, they were looking for."

Telma was caught off guard, but didn't show it. This stranger was a quicker-thinker than she first thought, but she had to come up with a rebuttal quickly to get his suspicion off of her.

"Well, the guards already came in here and asked if we knew where she was. You see, this bar is actually close with the Royal Family. That's why they were more direct with their questions!"

"Is that so?" he said before taking another sip.

"That's right." she said, and then she pointed up to the rafters, "There's actually a secret passageway to the castle here."

The man's eyes, while hidden under the cloak, looked upwards towards the rafters for a moment. He wondered if she was lying or not. His eyes quickly darted to look at one of the other figures. Out of the four of them, one was wearing a dark cloak, revealing none of the person underneath.

His eyes returned to Telma and he gave another smirk, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"They're looking for the princess, right? Well, if you're such good friends with the Royal Family, don't you think that maybe she would come here, looking to hide?" he said calmly, but with certainty attached to his words.

She got a little nervous, but she rebutted with confidence, "Her brother, the prince, is the one looking for her, and he knows that this bar is close to the Royal Family. This is the first place he would look!"

She continued, "And besides, the Princess is the wisest of the wise! She would never pick a place that would clearly be searched!"

He smirked again, looking almost as if he caught her in a trap. She felt uncomfortable, as she could feel him looking at her, yet she couldn't see his eyes.

"The wisest? So, then she would know whether or not some locations would be searched, right?"

Telma looked at him with an expression that inquired _What are you getting at?_

The sharp-minded young man continued, "With that in mind, maybe she knew that the Prince would decide that this location is too _obvious_ for her to hide here." he paused a moment, "And the Prince, knowing how wise his sister is, would judge the Princess is obviously _not_ here."

He took another sip before finishing up his thought.

"Therefore, this is where the Princess would most likely hide, due to the fact that her brother would never look here."

His words were as sharp as a knife.

The room fell silent.

He chuckled before taking another sip, and then putting his drink down entirely. "But that's just _my_ 'opinion.' It's just a matter of good ol' fashioned reverse-psychology. Anyway, I'm sure the princess just ran off to another _province _or something."

Telma sternly looked at him, hoping to get his true intention figured out.

He smiled and looked back at her, even though his eyes were invisible to her.

"You got a name, stranger?" she slowly asked, suspicious.

"Link." He replied, not thinking much of it.

"That's a unusual name. Where do you come from, honey?" Telma said, unsure of whether or not he was lying.

He leaned back, almost unsure of whether or not to tell her. He remembered who else it was that was keeping an eye on him, and he smiled.

"The countryside. You know, the Ordona province?" he stated.

"That little area south of Hyrule? I thought there wasn't anything out there, except maybe a little patch of farmland sitting in the middle of nowhere." she replied.

"Exactly. A little isolated farming community resides out there. Good, honest folk working to make a living. Just trying to take care of their families. It's beyond the reach of wars and battles, since the general public believes it's a wasteland. Ironically, it's almost like a safe haven. Most people believe that there's really nothing of value out there, so it's always left alone." he continued on, his voice sounded sadly nostalgic.

The bartender stood there in thought for a moment, as did the other figures.

The man, or Link as he called himself, continued, "But, I'm gonna ask that you keep the mention of this place a secret to everybody. Everyone thinks Ordona is just wilderness, except the Royal Family, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Telma figured that this was an honest request, and nodded in agreement to what he asked of her.

"Of course, I haven't actually been there in a while, myself. The one time... The _one_ time this information got out, my sister was kidnapped."

His tone darkened. "And I wasn't there to protect her. I was out traveling the world, and seeing the sights of the nearby kingdoms. It was then that I had received a letter from my cousin, informing me that my sister was taken."

It seemed as though the room became slightly colder. It was unusually chilling, despite the fact that the building was well-insulated and had a fire going. _Di-Did his mood just change the atmosphere?_ was thought quietly within the mind of the robed figure.

"I've said too much, I'm sorry." he trailed, as he looked towards the robed figure, who in response tried to look away.

"Listen, hun." Telma chimed in, "I've heard stories about entire lifetimes, good memories, haunting nightmares, and events that are best left forgotten. I'm not surprised you'd talk about your past here, in fact I encourage it." she gave him a genuine grin, thinking that she earned his trust.

Link was still looking at the other figure, and thought to himself, _Why did I tell my story like that? I don't trust Telma enough for that..._

Link put down his empty glass, stood up from his bar stool, and placed a sum rupees on the counter. "Well, anyway. Thanks for the drink. But I had better be going." he turned and started towards the door. "Unfortunately, you couldn't help me out with my search. I'm off to, hopefully, find a new lead. Farewell!" he gave a two-fingered salute good-bye, and smiled as he went off.

As he walked to the door, his footsteps thundered throughout the pub, just as they did when he first came in. Telma gave small wave goodbye, but it went unnoticed by the young man. He opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him.

The next few moments were silent. The robed figure stood from their seat, and spoke with a serene voice, "He just revealed to us the location of a safe place, and I believe that is our best chance!"

Telma responded, "Well, honey, I sure hope so. If you believe what '_Link_' said is true, then that is wisest solution."

**~ End of Chapter 1-1 ~**


End file.
